Please Remember
by Princess Kay of Earth
Summary: Set right after Becoming ptII....Buffy thinks about Angel and why she did what she had to do. Can she remember how much Angel loved her or is she doomed to cry forever? I made it where the fight happened at night!


Please Remember  
by: Princess Kay of Earth  
rated: PG  
date started: August 13, 2003  
date finished: July 6, 2005  
date edited: July 6, 2005  
date re-edited: November 15, 2005

* * *

Moonlight shone through a window in the small town of Sunnydale, California. Usually at this time of night, a girl would be asleep and in her own fanasty world. No...not anymore for young Buffy Summers.

Buffy wiped her teared eyes. She couldn't believe what had happened in the past few days. A few months ago, her boyfriend, Angel, who was a 242 year old vampire, and her had made love. Well, that is what for all this mess started.

One hundred years ago, Angel, who was once known as the evil vampire Angelus, was cursed by a gypsy clan, who he had killed most of. They gave him back his soul, the worst kind of punishment for a vampire. He wondered around for years, trying to find a place to call home. Someone helped him and he was sent to Los Angeles, California, where he first laid eyes on Buffy, who was fifteen at the time. It was love at first sight. He followed her and made sure that she was alright every time she partolled. One day, her watcher was killed and her parents divorced. Her mom and her moved to Sunnydale. That is when Angel and Buffy were first able to talk to each other. Slowly, Buffy fell in love with the vampire.

One night when they had almost lost each other, they made love. That triggered the curse...Angel wasn't supposed to feel love or happiness because his soul would die again and he would again be Angelus, the ruthless vampire. Buffy and Angel fought each other each time they saw each other. Angel tried more than once to kill Buffy and her friends. He did succeed in killing Ms. Calendar, Giles' girlfriend and part of the same gypsy clan that cursed him. Angel teamed up with Spike and Drusilla, two other vampires. Buffy was able to defeat them but in doing so, she had to send the love of her life to Hell.

Buffy looked to her window and sighed. She missed him so much. She looed at the ring on her finger. She wore it all the time now. It reminded her of what she and Angel had. Love.

She walked over to the closet and took out her suitcase. She and her mother, Joyce, had a fight earlier. Buffy had told her mother that she was the Vampire Slayer, the chosen one. Her mother couldn't take it.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she threw some clothes in a bag. Xander, Willow, Cordilla, Oz, and Giles don't understand...they didn't have to kill their true love to save the world.

She grabbed all of her personal things: toothbrush, clothes, brush, journal, her diary, bath soap, and many more things. She tossed it all into her bag and opened her dresser drawer. She looked at her Slayer items. She was going back to L.A. , would she need anything incase the vampires followed her? She grabbed her stake and threw in her bag. She walked quickly over to her small boom bow and unpluged it. She would need to get batteries for it.

She made her bed and looked around the room. There were pictures that she wanted to take but didn't. There were pictures of her, Xander, and Willow. One of Willow and Xander, one of Willow and her, once of Xander and her, one of Cordilla and Xander, once of Willow and Oz, then one of the whole group: Giles, Ms. Calendar, Xander, Willow, Cordilla, Oz, her, and Angel. She went to her night stand and opened her drawer. She took out a picture of her and Angel. How these pictures showed Angel, she will never know. She just looked at him. She missed him so. She touched his lips on the picture. Tears rolled down her face. She placed the pictureback in the drawer and grabbed her bag.

She opened her window and threw her bag to the ground. She quietly jumped down. She picked her bag up and ran down road. There was still two more stops.

* * *

Time  
Sometimes the times just slips away  
And you're left with yesterday  
Left with the memories

* * *

She opened his door. She dropped her bag and almost fell to the ground. All she wanted to do was call his name and he would be right there infront of her, holding her, trying to make her tears disappear. She let go of the door that she had taken hold of and walked over to his bed. She touched the quilt and sobbed. She sat down and just let the tears roll.

* * *

I  
I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me

* * *

Her mind raced back to that night of her 17th birthday. The feeling of being complete was almost unbearable to think about. She opened her eyes and looked around his room. All the things that were in the room were things Angel had bought over his lifetime. She had always enjoyed looking at them. She then looked toward the door, hoping that at any moment that Angel would walk in and tell her that it was all just a big nightmare, that he was still with her. She sat up and placed her face in her hands. What was she going to do without him? He had become the center of her world. How could she move on with her life, knowing what she had with Angel and what she did to him.

* * *

Though we go our seperate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
The memories we made

* * *

She smiled as she remembered all the times he had made her smile, all the times he had saved her life, and all the times he had been there for her. She looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was almost 5:30 a.m. Her bus would leave at 9:00a.m. She got up and wiped the tears off her face. As she walked over to the door, she got farway look in her eye and fainted.

* * *

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me

* * *

_She looked at her surroundings. It was the pier in L.A. and it was sunrise. She walked over to the edge of the pier, trying to figure out why she was here. Arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned back into them instantly. Tears rolled down her face as his hands rubbed her arms._

_" Don't cry, Buffy. It's ok. I'm right here. ", Angel said as he turned her around._

_Buffy shook her head, " No, you're not. You're in my head, just like you were when you showed me Ms. Calendar was apart of the gyspy clan that cursed you. "_

_Angel smiled at her, " I may be in your head, Buffy, but you see me now because I am in your heart. I will always be in your heart...and in your head. "_

_Buffy laughed alittle, " Why am I here? "_

_" Because I brought you here. I couldn't stand to hear you cry. I may be in Hell, Buffy, but I know you had to do what you did. The world would have been destroyed if you hadn't killed me. ", Angel said, wiping some tears from her face._

_Buffy listened to what he said, " But I still feel bad about what I did. I love you, Angel! I didn't want to kill you. "_

_Angel took her in his arms, " Baby, you had too. Angelus was trying to destroy the world. The only way to kill him was to kill me too. "_

* * *

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
With just the memories

* * *

_Angel stood there, Buffy crying in his arms. He would miss her, but she had to live her life._

_" Buffy, why are you running away? "_

_Buffy looked up at him, " Must you ask why? "_

_Angel grinned, " Yes, my little curious Slayer. "_

_" Because of all that I have been through the past few months. Spike, Dru, Ms. Calendar's death, the Judge, Kendra, Career Day, my mom, my 17th birthday, and last night's events. I need to get away from here for a few days. I can't stay here now. Not that...you are gone. ", she said as she looked down at the ground._

_Angel cupped her face, " Then get away, but I warn you that you will have hell to pay when you come back home. From your mom, Giles, and your friends. "_

_" Angel, will you be there to help me? "_

_Angel leaned down and whispered before he caught her lips, " Always. "_

* * *

Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again

* * *

Buffy woke up on the floor in Angel's apartment. She smiled, her tears stopping the flow down her face. He was always thinking of her. Always thinking of her safety and well-being, even through he was a vampire. She stood up and looked around one last time. It was time to leave, get away, just like he said. Only she didn't care about what would happen when she came back one day. She grabbed her bag off the floor and opened the door. Looking back, she smiled and whispered,

" I love you, Angel. "

* * *

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
And remember, please remember me

* * *

By the time she reached her final stop, it was 7:30a.m. She looked around to see if her friends were there yet. Finally, she spotted Oz pushing Willow in a wheelchair toward Giles, Xander, and Cordilla. She smiled a little, grateful that they were ok and safe. She knew Willow would bounce back and sent a slight thank you to her for restoring Angel's soul, even if it was at the last minute. As she looked on, she could tell that they were looking for her, wondering if she was coming to school. Buffy frowned alittle. Things would never be the same, but as along as Angel was in her heart, she could make her life over again. She sent one last goodbye to her friends then walked toward the bus station.

* * *

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Then remember, please remember me

* * *

Buffy sat down in the back of the bus, away from everyone. She stared out the window. She was going to start over, try to get her life back, without being the Slayer. As the bus starting down the road, Angel's voice filled her head and she smiled whispering the words he was saying with him. It was words from a song they had heard a few days before her 17th birthday.

" And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this world was yours and mine  
And how a dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
I had you and you had me "

Buffy wiped the tears from her face as the bus passed the " Leaving Sunnydale " sign. She would be back one day and when she did return, she knew that she would be able to be the Slayer again. But right now, all she wanted was to get away and rest. She looked out the window again and sighed. As sleep overcame her, Angel's voice once more filled her head.

" Please remember, Buffy. I love you. "

* * *

Ihope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, or the song Please Remember. Thanks everyone!


End file.
